


let's burn one hell of a (something)

by faerietell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff tbh, i literally do not know how to tag, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietell/pseuds/faerietell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek crashes into her, dammit, she would never crash into him.<br/>(and yeah, so maybe they crashed into each other at the same time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's burn one hell of a (something)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonsasnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/gifts).



**BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL OPENS NEW WING**

**DEDICATED TO LYDIA MARTIN**

_Our very own Lydia Martin returns from New York City to open a hospital ward. After her recent discovery in genetics, her brilliance found fame. She directed millions of dollars to her California hometown and will be returning… read more on page 6_

Lydia doesn’t know what song was playing. She doesn’t recognize the beat or the lyrics. Lydia was getting better at that, admitting she didn’t know, letting go. What she did know was that she loved it, and her hoarse voice sung along with what lyrics she could. She was memorizing it with every beat of drum and beat of her heart. She was a genius, after all. She was Lydia Martin.

_Better leave it while you still can, cut your losses while you still can_

_You’re a cage looking for a bird, and I’m a wolf_ –

Then a goddamn car pulled out of nowhere – she forgot how goddamn foggy Beacon Hills was – and she was turning the wheel furiously to steer to the right because she’s drove in New York City traffic, and this is _nothing_. Except it is because the car’s screeching to the side, and they collide. She jerked to a brake, gasping out a breath as they both come to a stop.

Lydia doesn’t pause to catch her breath. Instead she pulled down her window as he pulled down his.

“What the hell was that?”

“Are you okay – where the hell was your turn signal?”

“Blinking as anyone with eyes could tell you.”

A scoff. “I didn’t see – where’s my side view mirror?”

“Up your ass.”

“You – Lydia?”

The idiotic driver’s voice was familiar in those moments, and his car door opened. She knew that voice. She knew her name in that voice. The disbelief (but she was used to disbelief when it came to her name) and the faint hint of concern. So she wasn’t too surprised when it was his face leaning down to meet her eyes.

“Derek.”

She wasn’t surprised he recognized her either. They had gone through hell together. They had faced demons teenage girls and orphan boys who weren’t quite men shouldn’t have to. She had painted her lips red with blood, and he had ripped out his claws and howled at the moon. She wondered if it was her voice or something else. Maybe her heartbeat. Scott had told her that her heartbeat was controlled almost, measured like she was trying to save it.

For once, he was probably right.

He blew out a sigh. She was used to that too. “Your signal wasn’t on.” He paused. “Aren’t you due in town next week? Stiles mentioned as much.”

“It was, and even if it wasn’t, couldn’t you hear?” He was a werewolf for God’s sakes. “It’s my ward. I need to make sure everything’s going well.” Of all of them, Stiles was the only one she kept in frequent contact yet. He was easy in a way. He was smart like she was, and he understood that everything in her mind – it just drove her mad. They didn’t talk about it though. They talked science and mythology.

“I had music on,” he let out a low laugh, and she almost startled at it. She had never heard it anything but mocking, but times had changed in the last five years. He had grown-up, and she had too. Lydia didn’t have to wear a mask anymore. Lydia just didn’t know how to distinguish the mask from the skin. “Of course. You’re Lydia Martin.”

“I did too, and I am.”

“What song?”

“Excuse me?”

“What song was on?”

He was a little more talkative too. Not by much but a little. “I don’t know the name. Something about birds and cages and – “

“Wolves.”

She didn’t blink as she regarded him. “I crashed at wolves. Are you going to give me a ride?”

Derek straightened back so she was talking to his chest. Not that she minded; it was a nice view. “Whose car is worse?”

She didn’t have to look to know. “Mines.”

He looked a little smug, but that didn’t surprise Lydia either. As Stiles once said _for all he goes on about the pack first, he puts the goddamn car first – did you, Lydia, the car!_ “Hop in. I’ll have someone tow you.”

“Good. Carry my bags?”

“Not your chauffeur.”

She levelled a glance at him.

Derek appeared to decide it wasn’t a battle worth picking. “Yeah, okay, fine.”

So he gave her a ride.

 

 

 

 

               **LYDIA MARTIN –** _21 minutes ago_

 _     _I'm back, bitches. With a bang/car crash.

              _29 likes_

 **Stiles Stilinski** lol I heard

 **Lydia Martin** you stole your dad’s police radio? – _5 likes_

 **Stiles Stilinski** omg Lydia don’t refer to crime on the internet

 **Malia Hale** oh thank god I was getting bored

 **Malia Hale** lol jk I never get to be bored here - _Scott McCall liked this_

 **Lydia Martin** I’m sure I can still liven things up

 **Kira Yukimura** Are you okay??? Who did you crash into??

 **Lydia Martin** I’m fine

 **Scott McCall** I’m glad you’re back! – _Lydia Martin liked this_

 **Stiles Stilinski** LOL _Derek Hale_ tagging u

 **Malia Hale** wtf he didn’t friend me

 **Derek Hale** that’s because you spammed Stiles with candy crush requests

 **Jordan Parrish** stiles. – _7 likes_

They had decided to renovate her apartment building. God, she should have remembered. There was no doubt an email about it somewhere in her inbox, but Lydia got a lot of emails. She was a prodigious geneticist, and one day she was going to decode a werewolf. One day she was going to decode whatever in her there was that made her a _something_ , that made her a _banshee_. It had been a while since she had screamed. Lydia liked it that way.

Jordan Parrish was a Godsend though, and he had told her he was out of town for the night and _you could stay the night at mines?_ She knew that she could go home, but the dispute she had with her mother was enough to keep her away. Besides, she liked Parrish. One day she was going to decode his _something_ too.  

“So you’re staying at Parrish’s?” Stiles asked her, a gleam in his eyes. They were meeting up for Kira’s tea slash trivia night since it coincided with her visit.

“You’re not invited.” Her lips tugged up. “For the night.”

“Nice try, bro,” Scott laughed as he balanced a tray of tea on his hand, setting it down.

“In New York City,” Lydia reached out to pick one up, pressing the rim of the tea cup to her mouth. The tea tasted like warmth and blackberries and home. “We met for drinks, not tea.”

“Welcome to Beacon Hills,” Scott grinned, and Malia snorted as she put her piece down, turning to Kira to tell the girl to pay up. The brunette was pretty good at the game, but that didn’t surprise her. Malia had always been good at being ruthless when she needed to. That was why Lydia liked her.

“There was no one to throw parties,” Stiles explained to her, slender fingers reaching out to get his own tea. “We missed you for your good looks and alcohol.”

“Forget my contributions to science then,” Lydia smiled, and God, she did miss them.

“Ugh,” Kira complained as she glanced down at the monopoly board. “I give up.” Malia smirked, and Kira went on to ask, “What happened though? With the car crash?”

“Derek crashed into me, and then he gave me a ride.”

Malia cocked her head to the side. “He says you crashed into him.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “He’s here?”

Kira smiled an out of character but predatory grin.

“Kira?” Scott turned to look at his fiancée.

“Lost a bet,” was all the dark-haired girl offered, and Kira Yukumira might have been somewhat awkward and clumsy, but she was one to admire. Lydia just could never look at her standing next to Scott and not think of Allison. It should have been Allison.

“Where are you staying after then?” Stiles asked her, brown eyes concerned as he glanced over to her. He had grown-up too. They all had, but she had watched him through their video calls. He was working on his PHD in mythology, and he would be Professor Stilinski soon enough.

Lydia shrugged. “The inn.”

“Uh,” he looked at her like she was stupid. She let it go because it was Stiles, and he was probably used to doing that like she was used to doing that. “Stay at the Hale House. It’s not like there isn’t room. Just Malia and Derek.”

“Not me most nights,” Malia corrected, grinning at Stiles. They were constantly on-and-off, but it was clear enough that as of right then, they were switched on.

Stiles fumbled with the _Just Dance_ cd he was sliding in, but he returned the grin, bashful but just as warm.

“Well, Derek?” Lydia didn’t call for him. If he was within earshot, he could hear just fine. Sometimes she hated werewolves. Actually, she hated them a lot. She never got any privacy.

Scott caught his reply first although Malia was already opening his mouth. “He says its fine.”

Malia laughed. “If he says so.”

Lydia arched a brow.

“His heart’s beating weirdly fast but not like a lie,” Scott explained to Lydia with a sheepish grin.

Something heavy, maybe a hammer, dropped upstairs.

Lydia smirked and challenged Malia to the first round of _Just Dance_.

 

 

 

 

 **Lydia** : are you alone?

 **Derek:** are you going to ask what I’m wearing next?

 **Lydia:** nothing at all, on the hood of your car

_Message seen_

**Lydia:** no? in any case, are you alone?

 **Derek:** yes

 **Lydia:** are you really fine? with me staying at the Hale House?

 **Derek:** why wouldn’t I be?

 **Lydia:** do I need to answer that?

 **Derek:** see you

 **Lydia:** in twenty x

 

 

 

 

Rough hands paused on the shaving cream but then pulled away. He wasn’t going to shave for Lydia Martin. Besides, he remembered laughing into her hips as she said something about liking the stubble. It was one night, and he was over it. That was a lie, but it was one he liked to tell himself anyways. No one got over Lydia. She wasn’t the kind of girl someone could get over. She was fire and storm and pretty red lipsticks. She was high heels and a scream that Derek never wanted to hear again.

She was striding up the driveway, and Derek had to hasten to make sure he swung the door open before she could knock.

Lydia met his gaze evenly. “I wasn’t going to knock.”

“You never do,” was all Derek said in reply as he opened the door wider and helped her with her bags before she gave him that look. “Room on the right.” He dropped the bags in the bedroom (close enough to him so he could be there if something happened), but Lydia was still standing in the hallway, looking over the house.

“You’ve done the place up,” Lydia observed. Her gaze swept over the Hale House. If he had been someone else, he would have thought it was because she was admiring the rug, the wallpaper. Derek wasn’t though, and he knew that she was just finding the places blood has stained. Her gaze lingered on a particular spot. “Where’s Peter?”

“Out of town.”

“How long?”

“He’ll make your speech to open the ward,” Derek said.

Her lips tightened. “I’m glad.” She stepped in, but she gestured at him to sit down. Since there wasn’t anywhere else for him to sit, he sat on the bed.

Lydia sat too, facing him. “Tell me everything I’ve missed.”

It was a demand for information, but it was also her way of saying _how are you?_ He gathered his thoughts before he replied. “There aren’t any more territory wars for another year. The treaty’s made sure of that. I volunteer at the library on the weekends.” Lydia smiled at that, but Derek was pretty sure that was because he said the word library. “Malia’s confused as hell on Stiles and doesn’t know where to go next.”

“Ask him to move in, of course.”

“She’s confused,” he said. “I’m confused.”

“About me?” It was phrased like a joke, lips curled up in tease.

“Actually,” he kept his gaze on hers. “Yeah.”

She shifted closer, voice lowered to a whisper now. “Let me clarify matters.” And her lips were on his, hands travelling down his chest, tracing codes and patterns that only she was goddamn smart enough to see. Before he could think, his hands were on Lydia’s waist, and he was pulling her into his lap. His heart was beating faster, and he was beginning to kiss a trail from her jaw to her shoulder when he pulled away.

“Are we really going to keep this up?” He gasped out.

“I don’t need to be a werewolf to know you like it,” Lydia pointed out, but she sat back, still on his lip. Still too close with her damn gorgeous eyes and the slightly smudged red of her lips.

“I mean,” Derek had never been good with words, but she only screwed him up more. “Who else have you slept with, Lydia?” He didn’t wait for her to answer. “No one. In five years.”

She bit her lips and looked away. “I did. Once.”

“We slept together on-and-off for years before you left,” Derek went on. “And you didn’t even call.”

“We’re not dating,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s not exclusive.”

“Might as well be,” he growled out, hands pressing tighter to her sides.

“Then _ask me out_ ,” Lydia hissed back, pushing him back forcefully. He was surprised enough to fall back on the bed, staring up at her, stunned.

“What?”

“That’s not the question you should be asking me.”

A slow grin stretched over Derek’s face. He sat up, tangling a hand in her red hair and flipping her over. He asked her the right questions in the kisses he pressed along her side. He asked her as Derek fumbled with the buttons on her shirt (“you have too damn many”) as something burned up in his chest, eager and hopeful. She answered in the way she laughed into his ribs. She answered by showing him how to get everything off faster (“I don’t care you have claws – it’s designer”).

(So, yeah, he asked her out, and she said yes.)

 

 

 

 

 **Lydia Martin** and **Derek Hale** are in a relationship

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A GIFT FOR THE LOVELY calico_tw WHO GAVE ME THIS PROMPT 
> 
> "DEREK AND LYDIA RUN INTO EACH 5 YEARS AFTER THE PACK GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL
> 
> SHE'S JUST COME HOME TO SEE HER MUM FROM LIVING IN NYC OR SOMETHING OR WHEREVER WORKING AT SOME FANCY SHMANCY JOB"
> 
> let me know what you guys think! <33


End file.
